Bluest Eyes
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: This is a songfic about Michiru's feelings about Haruka before everything of the destruction of the world


It's been a while sinche I wrote something in english... My native lenguage is spanish and hope I wrote the best so you could understand what I tried to tell jejejeje... This is a songfic about Michiru's feelings about Haruka before everything of the destruction of the world...blah blah blah... they don't even know each other, Michiru is just an admirer fighting against her true feelings. The song is from the movie "Boy's don't cry": The bluest eyes in Texas, sanb by Nina Persson & Nathan Larson, and words and music by Restless Heart. I'm just using this without permission of them for fun. Don't demand me please, I'm poor... T.T  
  
Now, I leave you in peace to begin reading, jejejeje... Thank you ^__^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~The bluest eyes...~~  
  
"The lonesome Texas sun was setting slow"  
  
"In the rear view mirror I watch it glow"  
  
"I can still see the wind and her golden hair"  
  
"I closed my eyes for a moment I'm still there"  
  
-Why can't I stop thinking of you?- a girl with aquamarine hair and blue eyes asked herself as she walked to the balcony of her bedroom. The wind playing with the courtains and her body leaning against the handrail made the perfect scenary of a melancolic night. She closed her eyes and saw the picture of a person who everybody thought was a man. The wind playing with sandy blond hair and a pair of blue pupils shining like the sun keep hunting her dreams every night since that day she meet her at school.   
  
"The bluest eyes in Texas are haunting me tonight"  
  
"Like the stars that fill the midnight sky"  
  
"Her memory fills my mind"  
  
"Where did I go wrong,"  
  
"Did I wait too long or can I make it right"  
  
"The bluest eyes in Texas are haunting me tonight"  
  
Every night she had the same dream, a tall figure is standing on a hill, the wind blowing plays with her sandy hair while she is watching the horizon. The girl with aquamarine curls sees her from a short distance behind her, she doubts if she should get closer or not. At that instant, the tall girl turn around and smile when she sees the other girl, she open her arms like calling her. The smallest girl run to her and throw herself to the inviting arms. She rise her head and stare at that eyes, so blue and so warm, that she feels she would melt in them.   
  
"Another town another hotel room"  
  
"Another dream that ended way too soon"  
  
"Left me lonely waiting for the dawn"  
  
"Searching for the strength to carry on"  
  
The girl opened her eyes and a tear felt down her cheek. Everytime she remembered that pair of blue eyes her heart ached so much she couldn't stand it, and she didn't even know why she felt that way. Could it be posible that she felt in love with that girl? It was a crazyness, It was impossible! she couldn't be in love with her. She hide her face behind her hands and began to cry uncontrollably. Why she felt that way?  
  
"The bluest eyes in Texas are haunting me tonight"  
  
"Like the stars that fill the midnight sky"  
  
"Her memory fills my mind"  
  
"Where did I go wrong,"  
  
"Did I wait too long or can I make it right"  
  
"The bluest eyes in Texas are haunting me tonight"  
  
She felt no more strenght in her legs and slowly felt down to the floor sitting under the door frame of the balcony. Her face hiding between her legs and her arms around them. She can't keep living this way, she has to do something about this feeling. She can't love her because she was a girl, and she was always flirting with all the girls that she find on her way, and she was prepotent, and proud, and arrogant, and... and... the girl couldn't lie to herself anymore, she was in love with her. She loves her shining smile, the way her hair fly with the air, how confident was with herself, how she doesn't care about the comments of the rest of the people, the look in her eyes, the sky reflecting in her eyes.  
  
"For every heart you break you pay the price"  
  
"I can't forget the tears in her blue eyes"  
  
Now she was sure of her feelings, now she wants to fight for that new love growing inside her heart.   
  
-I have to find a way to know her- she said to herself -I'll ask Elsa to present me Haruka Tenoh- she stood up, then dried the tears from her eyes with her hand and a new shine could be seen in her eyes, a glow of determination and new pasion. The girl, for the first time in weeks, felt peace in her heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Date: Sunday March 28th, 2004 


End file.
